


Just Fucking Sleep

by legete



Category: Go the Fuck to Sleep - Adam Mansbach, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Helicarrier, Parody, SHIELD, nick fury is perpetually tired of your bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legete/pseuds/legete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Fury just wants everyone to bunk down for the night, that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Fucking Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/5758.html?thread=6710910#t6710910) on the Avengers kinkmeme.
> 
> Contains a brief nonexplicit mention of Thor/Jane.

The world has been made safe now  
From oceans to mountains so steep  
It's time to put down your shield, captain  
And go the fuck to sleep.

The hammers are all sitting still now  
The bilchsteim as docile as sheep  
I don't care that it's daytime in Asgard  
This is Earth, and we fucking sleep.

The spiders are safe in their webs now  
Their bites will make no one else weep  
This is your official downtime, agent  
Use it to fucking sleep.

The bows have all been unstrung now  
The arrows have made their last leap  
I don't care whose room you nest in  
Just go the fuck to sleep.

The formulas have all been proven now  
The scanners are doing their sweep  
You know what I hear helps when you're angry?  
Going the fuck to sleep.

No more AIs hacking my system now  
No more damn machines that go beep  
So put down that soldering iron  
You can dream up reactors while you sleep.

Yes, seventy years is a long time  
To be dozing way down in the deep  
But I know you're tired, stop lying  
And go the fuck to sleep.

The astrophysicists are stargazing  
Or would be, if their attention you didn't keep  
Who even taught you about skype sex  
Wait, I don't care, just sleep.

Tomorrow you can work on your ledger  
Tomorrow through corridors you'll creep  
But tonight I really don't need you  
Get the fuck off the bridge and sleep.

The hawks tuck under their wings now  
The little chicks no longer cheep  
You want me to stop making bird puns?  
Go the fuck to sleep.

The monitors dim their glow now  
And the data is all in a heap  
Yes, fine, we'll move a cot to the lab  
If you promise to just fucking sleep.

The helicarrier moves quietly now  
And aboard there's not even a peep  
Oh shit, what the fuck, Stark  
Get back to your room and sleep!


End file.
